disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Heated Up
"All Heated Up" is the third episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on July 29, 2016. Plot Elena and Skylar are soaring through the sky. Suddenly, the munfuego that Elena played on when she was a kid gives off a fiery blast. Skylar tells Elena that during her forty-one-year imprisonment a rock monster moved in and every time he gets angry the monfuego starts to erupt. Down below, it turns out that the rock monster, who's name is Charoca, is angry because some kids are taunting him. After they run away scared, Charoca notices that the monfuego is close to erupting and calms himself down which prevents the monfuego from erupting. Later, one of the kids and his parents go to Avalor Castle to complain about the monster to Elena and the Grand Council. Esteban wants Charoca to be thrown out of the Kingdom but Elena wants to try diplomacy first. Naomi and Luisa wholeheartedly support Elena's idea and Francisco agrees on the condition that she takes the Royal Guard with her. Elena takes only Gabe with her and they head to Charoca's home together. Elena's attempt at diplomacy fails because of Charoca's short temper and because Gabe pulls her away before she can get a chance to really try. When they get back to the castle, Esteban convinces the Grand Council to vote for Charoca's expulsion from the kingdom to Elena's dismay. Isabel runs up to Elena and shows her a rock she calls a monster rock. This makes Elena realize why Charoca is so mad. Elena heads to Skylar and tells him to take her to the monfuego. Naomi walks up and, upon hearing her intentions, decides to go with her. Elena arrives in the village close to Charoca's home and learns that they are stealing the monster rocks from Charoca, which is why he is so mad. Elena and Naomi take the rocks back to Charoca, who reveals that he is not a bad guy but someone who just has anger issues. Suddenly, Esteban appears leading the guards and attacks which angers Charoca enough to cause the munfuego to erupt. Back in the village, Esteban spitefully blames Elena for causing the eruption and leave to inform the Grand Council. Working together, Charoca, Elena, Naomi, and the Royal Guard stop the eruption and save the village. Charoca is hailed as a hero and a celebration is held in his honor. When Esteban comes back with Francisco and Luisa, the latter tells her they are proud of her for following her heart. Francisco tells Elena she must respect the descision of the Grand Council, but promises to listen to his heart more like Elena. Charoca gives her a flower as thanks for her kindness. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Tituss Burgess as Charoca *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Emil Bastien Boufford as Damon *McKenna Grace as Bella *Grey DeLisle as Damon's Mother Songs *Blow My Top Home Video Release *Elena of Avalor: Ready to Rule Trivia *The character, Charoca, is based on a large anthropomorphous mythical creature known as the Cherufe from Chilean mythology. **Charoca's voice is provided by Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt's king of comedy, Tituss Burgess. *In Disney on Demand, the episode is incorrectly titled as "Rock Star" under the Elena of Avalor episode listing. *Zuzo, Migs nor Mateo appear in this episode. Goofs *Esteban's face is damaged while Luisa cleans up Elena's face. *When Elena tells Skylar to take her to MonFuego, Skylar's wing passes through the pillars of the balcony when lifted. International Premieres *November 12, 2016 (Brazil) Gallery Concept Art Charoca concept 1.jpg Charoca concept 2.jpg Charoca concept 3.jpg Charoca concept 4.jpg Charoca concept 5.jpg Screenshots All Heated Up 5.png All Heated Up 6.png Princess Elena adores.png|"Not the sad puppy dog eyes." All Heated Up 7.png|Skylar gives in All Heated Up 8.png All Heated Up 2.png Blow My Top.png|"It only fuels the flames!" All Heated Up 4.jpg All Heated Up 9.png All Heated Up 3.jpeg All Heated Up 1.png|Charoca presents Elena with a flower Category:Elena of Avalor episodes Category:Television episodes